New Generation
by Dichan03
Summary: Les nations se décident à accueillir et élever leurs successeurs.
1. Spain

Rodrigues était intrigué. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'avait que 9 ans après tout. Mais sa maman lui avait expliqué vaguement les choses avant son départ de son petit village de Palmones, près de la baie de Gibraltar. Il devait partir avec un monsieur pour un certain temps et ne pourrait pas revoir sa maman ou sa petite soeur. Sa maman avait pleuré en le serrant dans ses bras avant de l'attacher à l'arrière de la voiture du monsieur. Le trajet serait long. Ils partaient de Palmones pour Madrona, d'après le monsieur. Rodrigues ne savait pas où était Madrona, mais ça semblait _loin_.

Une fois la voiture en route, le monsieur lui avait sourit dans le rétroviseur.

" _Hola pequeño_ ! Je suis Antonio Fernandès-Carriedo. Mais tu peux m'appeller Antonio ou Tonio si tu veux."

Rodrigues hocha la tête avant de regarder le paysage pour un moment. Puis la curiosité finit par l'emporter.

"On va rouler combien de temps ?"

"Environ 7 heures sans pauses. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on en fera. Dis-moi, tu préfères Madrid ou Séville ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Il y a deux routes pour aller à Madrona. L'une passe par Séville et l'autre près de Madrid. Mais j'habite près de Madrid de toutes façons, alors on pourra y aller le week-end si tu veux."

"C'est vrai ?"

Le petit Rodrigues était curieux. Il n'était jamais sortit de Palmones, sauf une fois pour aller vendre du poisson à Los Cortijillos. Sa mère était poissonière et allait de temps en temps dans les villages avoisinants. Ils avaient été voir, après une journée de vente, un film à l'Odeon Multicines et avaient vue la Torres de Hércules. C'était tout. Rodrigues n'avait jamais voyagé. Alors Madrid ? Et Séville ?

"Tu t'y feras vite. Je vais souvent dans les grandes villes comme Madrid et Valencia pour travailler. Tu pourras m'accompagner si tu veux. Ou rester à la maison. C'est à la campagne, dans un endroit très isolé." expliqua Antonio. "On a un très grand terrain avec une écurie et des champs."

"Pourquoi je dois aller avec vous ?"

"Tu peux me dire 'tu' !" rit l'homme. "Et tu sais, on se ressemble beaucoup toi et moi."

Rodrigues ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire Antonio. Et il regarda dans le rétroviseur et eut un choc. Antonio avait les yeux très verts, brillants comme des pierres précieuse, des cheveux bruns et la peau mate. Et Rodrigues... avait les yeux très verts, brillants comme des pierres précieuses, des cheveux bruns et la peau mate. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas 'beaucoup'. Ils étaient comme des jumeaux !

"C'est... Tu..."

"Je ne suis pas ton père. Du moins, pas biologiquement." sourit Antonio. "Mais à partir de maintenant, je suis ton père adoptif."

"Et ma maman ? Et ma soeur ?" demanda Rodrigues, inquiet.

"Elles iront bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ta maman savait depuis longtemps que tu étais spécial. Elle savait que tu devrais partir."

"Mais... je pourrais la revoir ?"

"Tu sais... Je ne pense pas qu'elle en aura envie. Mais tu pourras essayer."

Rodrigues se posait des questions. Pourquoi sa maman ne voudrait plus le voir ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'il était spécial ?

Apparement, son inquiétude était visible sur son visage parce qu'Antonio reprit la parole d'une voix douce et apaisante, comme s'il lui racontait une histoire pour l'endormir.

"Tu sais, il existe des personnes très spéciales dans le monde. On pourrait même dire une par pays."

"En quoi tu es spécial ?"

"Je te le dirait en temps et en heure, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux en savoir plus sur notre famille ?"

Rodrigues acquiesça et Antonio commença à parler. Il lui parla de son frère, João Henrique, qui vivait au Portugal, de Bella, en Belgique, de Lars, aux Pays-Bas et de Lovino, en Italie.

"J'ai vécu avec eux pendant un très long moment. En fait, je vis toujours avec Lovino."

"Tu as une grande famille..."

"Et encore ! Tu n'as rien vu !"

Le reste du voyage, entrecoupé de pauses, fût animé par les récits sur l'enfance d'Antonio avec Grand-Père Rome (drôle de nom) et ses frères : Francis, en France, Heraklès, en Grèce, et les jumeaux, Lovino et Feliciano, en Italie.

"Tu as de la famille dans toute l'Europe !" s'extasia Rodrigues.

"Tu n'imagines même pas."

Pendant leur visite de Séville, il lui parla aussi d'Arthur, un anglais aux énormes sourcils, de Roderich, un autrichien qui jouait tout le temps du piano, de Lucille, la petite soeur de Francis, qui vivait à Monaco. Rodrigues ne savait pas vraiment où étaient ces endroits, mais Antonio lui promit d'aller leur rendre visite. Il lui raconta aussi l'histoire de chaque pierre de la ville, comme s'il les avait posées lui même.

"Et puis, on est au début des vacances d'été, alors on pourra voyager ! Tu verras, j'ai des amis dans le monde entier."

Le petit garçon regardait son père adoptif avec de grands yeux. Antonio lui parla du projet qu'il avait monté avec ses amis : chacun d'eux allaient adopter un enfant spécial et s'occuper d'eux, comme une grande famille.

"Et comme je vis avec Lovino, lui aussi aura un petit garçon ou une petite fille. Donc tu auras un frère ou une soeur. Tu voudrais quoi ?"

"Une petite soeur, comme Carlota !" décida Rodrigues.

Il adorait être grand frère. Certes, il ne l'était que depuis l'an dernier et pour l'instant, Carlota ne faisait pas grand chose à par manger, pleurer et faire dans sa couche. Mais les rares moments où sa maman le laissait jouer avec le bébé, il faisait tout pour la faire rire.

"Tu crois que je pourrais avoir une petite soeur plus grande que Carlota ? Pour pouvoir jouer avec elle !"

Bizarrement, Rodrigues était très excité à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle famille. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à être triste. Toutes ces nouvelles choses lui occupaient l'esprit.

Pendant une pause plus longue que les autres pour le repas du midi, Antonio emmena son petit protégé dans un restaurant de routier rempli de camionneurs qu'il salua joyeusement. Tout le monde lui répondit avec un sourire et une gentille serveuse leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient manger.

"Je vais prendre un hamburger avec des frites et un jus de tomates s'il vous plaît." demanda Antonio avant de se tourner vers le petit garçon en face de lui qui regardait la carte avec étonnement. "Tu as choisit ?"

"Je peux choisir ?"

"Bien sûr mon grand." sourit la serveuse. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?"

"Comme Tonio !" décida ledit 'grand', fier de son choix.

Antonio éclata d'un rire doux et la dame d'âge mûr partit donner leur commande au cuisinier.

"Dis Tonio, on est où ?"

"A Avila. On est à peu près à une heure de la maison. Lovino devrait rentrer demain."

"Tonio..."

"Si ?"

"Lovino, c'est ton n'amoureux ?"

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Bah, tu dis que tu es mon papa, et que la petite fille qu'il ramènera à la maison sera ma petite soeur, donc c'est comme si Lovino, c'était ma maman, non ?"

Antonio resta muet quelques secondes avant de sourire. Puis il commença à plier sa serviette.

"Belle déduction. Lovi est mon amoureux, c'est vrai. Tu es très intelligent. Mais évite de l'appeller 'maman', il a très mauvais caractère." termina-t-il en chuchotant. "Tada !" fit-il en tendant à Rodrigues la serviette pliée en forme de rose.

"Woa ! Comment tu fais ça ?"

"Pendant un moment, c'était mon travail. Tu veux apprendre ?"

Rorigues hocha la tête et écouta les explications patientes d'Antonio jusqu'à ce que la serveuse leur apporte leur repas.

"Voilà, deux hamburger avec frites et jus de tomate. Bon appétit jeunes hommes !"

Le petit garçon dévora son repas. Antonio était venu le chercher en pleine nuit (vers 4 heures du matin) et il n'avait pas eut le temps de déjeuner. Il avait faim. Très faim. Le jus de tomate lui fit un bien fou. Il faisait chaud. Après tout, on était en Juin. Et en Espagne, ça ne pardonnait pas.

"On arrivera juste avant l'heure de la siesta. Wow, tu as l'air d'aimer la tomate !"

Rodrigues se stoppa en plein mouvement et rougit, honteux. Il avait finit son jus et avait ouvert son hamburger pour prendre la rondelle de tomate et la manger seule. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait crut, Antonio ne le gronda pas. Il se contenta de rire.

"C'est bon, hein ? Moi aussi j'adore la tomate ! Et Lovino aussi. On a un champs de tomates et ce sont les meilleures d'Espagne !" déclara-t-il fièrement.

"Vraiment ? Les meilleures ?!"

"Hum ! Crois en l'expert."

Ils finirent de manger et Antonio demanda des serviettes à la serveuse pour que Rodrigues puisse s'entraîner à faire des fleurs en papier.

"C'est pour en donner une à sa petite soeur." expliqua l'adulte.

"Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Et elle a quel âge ta petite soeur ?"

"Je sais pas, je vais la rencontrer demain !"

La femme leur donna un gros paquet de serviettes rouges et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient revenir quand ils voulaient. Antonio et Rodrigues la remercièrent et retournèrent à la voiture pour reprendre la route, l'estomac plein et une nouvelle complicité naissante entre eux.

Pour le reste du trajet (à peu près 40 minutes), Rodrigues s'entraîna à faire des roses pour en offrir une convenable à sa petite soeur. Il y arriva juste au moment où Antonio se garait devant une grande et vieille bâtisse blanche au milieu de nulle part.

"Regardes Tonio, j'ai réussi !" s'exclama le petit garçon en montrant sa rose à son père adoptif.

"Elle est magnifique. Allez, viens, je vais te faire visiter la maison."

Rodrigues se détacha et sauta hors de la voiture pendant qu'Antonio prenait sa petite valise dans le coffre. Puis il suivit l'adulte dans la maison. Ils entraient par la grande cusine à l'ancienne, puis la salle à manger, le grand salon, la terrasse où on pouvait aussi manger, avec une piscine creusée couverte par une bâche. Enfin vint le tour de l'étage. Après un grand escalier aux marches en pierre polie par le temps et les pieds, Antonio lui montra les chambres et la salle de bain.

La première porte était une salle de bain assez grande, avec une douche sans vitres (il apprendrait plus tard qu'on appelait ça une 'douche italienne') et une baignoire. Il y avait plein de mozaïque bleue qui représentait des vagues et même des poissons colorés !

"C'est la salle de bain que tu partageras avec ta petite soeur, d'accord ?"

"Et toi ?"

"Moi, j'ai ma salle de bain dans ma chambre. Allez, on a encore des pièces à visiter !"

La porte en face de la salle de bain était une chambre qui fit rêver Rodrigues. Des murs peints en bleu marine, des meubles en bois vernis et un lit bateau ! Avec un gouvernail et un drapeau pirate !

"C'est ta chambre." annonça Antonio en déposant la petite valise du garçon sur le lit.

"Elle est magnifique ! J'adore !"

"Ca me fait plaisir. Tu veux voir la chambre de ta petite soeur ?"

"Oui !"

"Attends moi ici."

Antonio sortit de la pièce et qu'elle secondes plus tard, Rodrigues entendit quelqu'un toquer dans son armoire. Il alla l'ouvrir et découvrit un véritable passage secret !

"Comme dans Narnia !"

"Tu viens ?"

Le petit garçon entra rapidement dans la chambre et en resta bouche bée. Il était dans la forêt du Pays des Merveilles ! Il y avait un lit avec une couverture toute douce, des tapis en forme de fleurs, un arbre et même une balançoire !

"Tu crois qu'elle va aimer ?"

"Elle va adorer !"

Antonio sourit. Ils s'étaient vraiment donné du mal, avec Lovino, pour créer un petit paradis pour ces enfants qui déboulaient dans leur vie. Et apparemment, ils étaient arrivés à un résultat convenable.

Rodrigues déballa ses affaires. Rien de très extravaguant. 3 tee-shirts, deux pantalons et quelques caleçons. Antonio s'étonna de ne rien trouver d'autre dans la valise. Même pas une brosse à dent.

Ils rangèrent le tout dans 'l'armoire magique' et descendirent dans le grand salon à la fois ancien, avec ses murs blancs et ses poutres apparentes, mais modernes, avec les meubles et l'arrangement. Antonio sortit une couverture et un oreiller d'un placard et les disposa sur le sol. Il s'allongea et fit signe à Rodrigues de faire de même. Blottis contre Antonio, son bras dur comme oreiller, baigné et réchauffé par un grand rayon de soleil qui tombait de la baie vitrée, le petit garçon se sentait bien.

"Après la siesta, on ira voir le jardin et les chevaux." murmura Antonio en lui caressant les cheveux.

Rodrigues acquiesça mollement avant de fermer les yeux de de sombrer dans un sommeil profond d'enfant.

Antonio sourit et lui embrassa le front avant de fermer les yeux lui aussi.

 _"Bienvenida, Rodrigues."_


	2. South Italy

Lovino venait à peine de commencer qu'il en avait déjà marre. Un gamin, et puis quoi encore ?

Avec une colère qui le caractérisait bien, il frappa à la porte de la mère qui devait lui laisser son gosse. Ca allait encore être une partie de plaisir, il le sentait.

Une femme ouvrit la porte. Elle semblait plutôt jeune, avec des boucles noires plutôt longues et des yeux marron banal. Elle aussi semblait en colère.

"Quoi ?" l'agressa-t-elle sans autre forme de salutation.

Lovino fronça encore plus les sourcils. Aussi femme soit-elle, il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds par une bonne femme. Une _bella_ , à la rigueur. Mais cette mégère ? Jamais.

"Je suis Lovino Vargas. Je viens chercher votre enfant." déclara-t-il d'une voix froide et autoritaire qui, il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, était inspirée de celle d'Allemagne. Cette foutue patate.

"Ah, enfin." grogna la bonne femme avant de disparaître dans la maison pour revenir aussi vite, traînant une petite fille par le bras.  
Elle la poussa dehors et claqua la porte. Le message était clair : 'ne reviens jamais'.

Lovino regarda la petite. Elle devait avoir environ 5 ans et était, selon l'adulte, la petite fille la plus mignonne qu'il ait jamais vue. De longues boucles brunes jusqu'à la taille, la peau mate, une petite bouille toute ronde et angélique et de grands yeux verts identiques aux siens. On pourrait la prendre pour sa fille. Ou celle d'Antonio.

"Dis Monsieur, je vais venir avec toi ?" demanda la petite en clignant de ses grands yeux.

"Oui."

"Et on va où ?"

Visiblement, il avait affaire à une petite curieuse. Pour lui qui n'aimait pas trop les questions... C'était génial. Il aurait donc à faire preuve de patience.

"Chez moi." et il ajouta, avant qu'elle ne puisse poser une nouvelle question. "En Espagne. Tu verras, c'est très joli."

Il lui prit la main et s'étonna de la trouver aussi petite dans la sienne qui passait pour une grande paluche. Pourtant, il n'était pas connu pour ses grandes mains viriles. C'était Antonio, ça.

"C'est quoi ton nom Monsieur ?"

"Lovino. Lovino Vargas. Et toi ?"

"Saralyn."

L'adulte hocha la tête. C'était aussi mignon qu'elle, Saralyn. Ils commencèrent à marcher jusqu'à une rue plus grande où il pourrait héler un taxi.

Une fois dans le véhicule, il s'assura que la petite était bien attachée avant de donner l'adresse de son hôtel au chauffeur. Quand ils arrivèrent, Lovino prit Saralyn dans ses bras et monta dans l'ascenseur.

"Tu veux appuyer sur le bouton ?"

La petite hocha la tête et il la laissa presser le bouton correspondant à son étage. Antonio lui avait toujours dit que les petits aimaient faire des choses 'comme les grands' et se sentaient fiers. C'était un moyen comme un autre d'instaurer une relation de confiance entre eux.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. C'était simple mais assez classe, selon les standards de Lovino. Un lit double et un lit simple, une salle de bain et un bureau.

C'est là qu'il remarqua un détail alors que Saralyn s'asseyait sur un des lits.

Elle était toujours en pyjama.

"Ta maman ne t'a pas habillée ?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"Non..."

"Tu sais quoi ? On va remédier à ça."

Il sortit son ordinateur portable et chercha un peu sur internet. Il s'y connaissait plus en mode pour adultes que pour enfants. Mais il devait bien y avoir une boutique pour enfants dans le coin, non ?

A sa plus grande surprise, Saralyn tira sur la manche de son tee-shirt pour attirer son attention. Elle lui pointa du doigt... la photo d'une petite fille en tee-shirt blanc et tutu en tulle.

"Tu en voudrais un ?"

"Hum ! Pour être comme une princesse !" sourit la petite.

Lovino acquiesça et chercha les fameux tutus sur internet. Tiens, ça avait l'air plutôt simple à faire soi-même. Un peu de découpage et quelques noeuds. Et il y avait un magasin de tissu deux pâtés de maison plus loin.

"Ca te dis d'aller te balader ?"

Saralyn hocha la tête et ils descendirent dans la rue pour trouver le _Centro Cucito Creativo_ , un des meilleurs magasins de tissus de la ville. Quitte à faire quelque chose lui même, autant le faire avec du bon matériel.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et la petite regarda autour d'elle, émerveillée. Ils déambulèrent un peu avant de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Des rouleaux de tulle de toutes les couleurs.

Saralyn hésita un peu avant de choisir la tulle dorée.

"Excellent choix." approuva Lovino.

Cette fille montrait déjà un sens aigu des associations de couleurs. C'était pas mal. Ils choisirent ensuite un ruban grâce aux conseils d'une vendeuse qui fondit tout de suite devant la bouille de Saralyn.

"Oh, mais qu'est-ce que tu es mignonne !" s'extasia-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant la petite.

Saralyn se cacha derrière une des jambes de Lovino qui sourit.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec cette tulle ?"

"Un tutu !"

La vendeuse prit un air surprit et Lovino se dit qu'elle était peut-être plus douée que lui avec les enfants.

"C'est vrai ?"

"Hum !"

Ils prirent un ruban noir et un mètre de couture avant d'aller dans un magasin de vêtements. Ils prirent un tee-shirt noir, des chaussures et quelques affaires de rechange. Puis ils rentèrent à l'hôtel. Ils passèrent un après-midi heureux, à couper et nouer des morceaux de tulle jusqu'à obtenir un tutu acceptable.

Saralyn l'enfila avec son tee-shirt et ses petites chaussures avant de sauter de joie. Lovino devait avouer qu'elle était très jolie avec ça.

"Alors princesse, contente ?" sourit-il.

"Merci !" s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur Lovino pour un faire un câlin. L'adulte lui rendit son étreinte. Si c'était ça, élever un enfant, il en voulait bien plusieurs. Mais ses propres souvenir d'enfance lui prouvaient que non, élever un gosse, c'était aussi des pleurs, des colères, des engueulades. Et ça avait dût être particulièrement difficile pour Antonio de s'occuper de lui.

En regardant par la fenêtre, Lovino vit qu'il allait faire nuit. Ils n'avaient pas mangé à midi et Saralyn devait être affamée. Il entendit, en effet, le ventre de la petite gronder, de concert avec le sien. Il était plus que temps de manger.

"Allez viens, on va manger."

Il prit la main de Saralyn et il réussirent à trouver un petit restaurant traditionnel. Tout sauf du fast-food.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda-t-il à sa nouvelle fille adoptive en l'asseyant sur une chaise d'une table à deux.

" _Pasta !_ " sourit la petite.

Lovino lui rendit son sourire et commanda pour eux deux. Deux assiettes de pâtes à la bolognaise, un verre de vin et un de jus de pomme. Pour le dessert, c'était la surprise.

"Ch'est trop bon !"

"Tu t'en es mit partout !" rit Lovino en prenant sa serviette.

Saralyn le regardait avec ses grands yeux, de la sauce partout autour de la bouche. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne. Antonio adorerait cette petite fille, il en était sûr. Il essuya la sauce sur le visage de Saralyn qui lui sourit.

Ayant terminé leurs pâtes et leur boissons, Lovino fit signe à la serveuse de leur apporter le dessert. Lui avait prit une tourtière à la compotée de tomate, original mais sûr. Et pour Saralyn, il avait choisit une part de gâteau au chocolat qui fit sourire la petite. Tout en mangeant, elle souriait autant qu'elle le pouvait et Lovino se dit qu'il avait peut-être réussit à nouer un lien avec sa fille adoptive.

Sa part de gâteau finie, Saralyn semblait s'endormir dans son assiette. Lovino sourit, paya et la prit dans ses bras pour rejoindre leur hôtel. Il changea la petite pour un tee-shirt trop grand lui appartenant et la coucha dans le lit simple de la chambre. Profondément endormie, Saralyn ne remarqua rien et se roula en boule sous les couvertures, le pouce en bouche. _Comme un chaton_ , se dit Lovino.

L'adulte se changea et se mit lui aussi au lit avant d'éteindre la lumière. Ils avaient une journée chargée le lendemain.

En ouvrant les yeux, Lovino vit une paire d'yeux verts le regarder et sentit un poids sur son estomac. Saralyn était là, assise sur lui, à l'observer dormir.

"Hn... Il est quelle heure ?"

La petite inclina la tête sur le côté. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et le tee-shirt découvrait largement l'une de ses épaules.

Il était 7 heures.

Leur vol était dans 1h30.

Il fallait se dépêcher. En vitesse, il prit une douche, lava Saralyn et ils s'habillèrent. La petite brune remit sa tenue de la veille, toute contente de ressembler à une princesse et elle suivit Lovino jusqu'au taxi qu'il avait appelé.

"On va à ta maison ?"

"Oui. On va aussi prendre l'avion."

Saralyn hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un avion, mais ça avait l'air bien. Ils arrivèrent 30 minutes avant le vol et ils eurent un problème à l'embarquement.

"Il me faut les papier de l'enfant."

"Je suis Lovino Vargas, nation d'Italie."

"Vos papiers."

Lovino s'exécuta en soupirant et l'hôtesse de l'air les laissa passer. Il n'avait pas d'autre bagage qu'un petit sac qui faisait office de bagage à main et Saralyn n'avait aucun sac.

Une fois assis, l'adulte attacha la ceinture de sa fille adoptive et lui expliqua le fonctionnement d'un avion. Inutile qu'elle panique parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

"On va voler ?"

"Oui. Pour rentrer à la maison."

"C'est où ta maison ? En Espagne ? C'est où l'Espagne ?"

Lovino soupira encore et prit une carte dans la poche derrière le siège de son voisin de devant. Heureusement, c'était une carte de l'Europe.

"Tu vois, on est là." lui dit-il en montrant Rome. "Et on va là." continua-t-il en montrant un point au milieu de l'Espagne.

"Mais elle est pas là ta maison !" rit Saralyn.

"C'est parce qu'elle est très petite. Tu vas voir, c'est une jolie maison. On a même des chevaux."

L'avion décolla et pendant environ 2h30, Lovino tenta de distraire la petite. C'était plutôt facile. Il suffisait de lui décrire la maison, Antonio et de lui dire qu'elle aurait un grand frère. Saralyn ne tenait plus en place, impatiente de rencontrer son nouveau papa et son grand-frère.

Ils atterrirent sans problème et passèrent la douane rapidement grâce au statut de Lovino. Un chauffeur les attendait et les escorta jusqu'à une voiture toute simple. Lovino n'était pas un grand fan des limousines ou autres voitures de luxe, même s'il savait apprécier une balade en Maserati, bien sûr, comme toute personne sensée.

Après une petite heure de route, le chauffeur s'arrêta devant une ancienne maison de style typiquement espagnol. La vue de la bâtisse fit sourire Lovino. Tellement de choses s'étaient passée ici. Il avait tellement de bons souvenir d'enfance dans cette maison.

"On est arrivés." dit-il à Saralyn qui ne savait plus où regarder.

"C'est ta maison ?!" s'exclama la petite avec un immense sourire.

Lovino hocha la tête et la fit descendre du véhicule avant de payer le chauffeur. Antonio devait être quelque part dans la maison. Ils entrèrent par la cuisine chipant au passage deux tomates dans le potager et Lovino montra sa maison à sa fille adoptive. La petite était émerveillée. Elle passait d'une chose à une autre sans pouvoir se décider sur quoi regarder. C'était attendrissant.

"Oy, Tonio ! T'es où ?" appela-t-il.

"Ici." répondit la gentille voix d'Antonio.

Il portait un simple pantalon brun retroussé sur ses mollets et un tee-shirt blanc qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était beau comme ça...

"Alors, c'est toi la princesse dont Lovi m'a parlé ?" s'extasia l'espagnol en s'agenouillant au niveau de la petite.

Saralyn se cacha derrière Lovino mais regardait Antonio avec ses grands yeux curieux.

"Tu peux y aller, c'est papa Tonio." la rassura Lovino.

"Papa Tonio !" sourit Saralyn en courant vers l'espagnol qui la souleva dans ses bras pour lui faire un énorme bisou sur sa petite joue ronde.

" _Holà_ princesse. Tu sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut te rencontrer ?"

"Mon grand-frère ?"

"Oui, ton grand-frère. Rodrigues ?"

Un petit garçon de 9 ans s'approcha et sourit. Antonio déposa la petite et Rodrigues lui tendit une fleur en papier. Saralyn poussa une exclamation de joie.

"Papa ! Regarde ! C'est une fleur !"

Lovino rit légèrement. Décidément, les enfants étaient vraiment trop mignon. La moindre petite chose devenait la surprise du siècle. Lui aussi avait été comme ça un jour.

Les deux fripouilles s'enfuirent à l'étage et Lovino put profiter d'un moment avec son petit-ami.

"Alors, ce voyage ?"

"Fantastique. C'est pas une gamine difficile. Un peu hyperactive mais pas difficile."

"Elle a l'air adorable." sourit Antonio.

Ils montèrent eux aussi à l'étage en suivant les rires qui provenaient de la chambre de la petite fille. Saralyn était assise sur la balançoire et Rodrigues la poussait doucement. Même s'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue (pour l'instant), ils avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

Antonio et Lovino sourirent. Ils avaient enfin leur famille.


	3. Russia

Vladislav Boyanovich Vorotnikov était un gamin des rues. Un orphelin qui avait échappé à l'aide à l'enfance pour ne pas se retrouver dans une famille d'accueil ou pire : un foyer ou un orphelinat. Il avait 14 ans. Plus personne ne voudrait l'adopter à cet âge là. Personne ne voudrait d'un adolescent.

Alors il vivait dans les rues, dormant sous les bennes à ordures, se faisant passer pour plus vieux l'hiver pour ne pas mourir de froid dehors et dormir dans les foyers d'accueil pour sans-abris, fouillant les poubelles pour trouver de quoi manger. C'était une vie dure, très dure.

Il avait vite apprit à ne faire confiance à personne. Dans les rues de Moscou, la moindre erreur pouvait être fatale. Et s'attacher à quelqu'un pouvait être fatal.

Aussi quand ce géant était apparu, Vladislav s'était tout de suite méfié. Il souriait tellement que c'était vraiment douteux.

"Je suis Ivan Braginski et tu sais qui je suis ?"

'Vous venez de le dire, imbécile.' pensa Vladislav en fusillant Ivan du regard. Il l'avait coincé dans une impasse, en pleine nuit. L'adolescent savait que s'il réussissait à s'enfuir, il mourrait de froid dans la nuit. On était en décembre. Moscou était couverte d'une épaisse couche de poudreuse. Et s'il se cachait toute la nuit, on le retrouverait à l'état de glaçon d'ici l'aube.

"Je suis ton père adoptif !" chantonna joyeusement Ivan.

Vladislav fronça les sourcils. Mais est-ce que ce type était tombé sur la tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui chantait ? Son père ? Il était sérieux ?

"Je t'ai adopté ce matin. Je te cherchais partout. Tu es un petit malin, toi."

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?"

"Moi ? Juste que tu viennes avec moi. Je suis ton père adoptif, je ne peux pas te laisser dans la rue." s'offusqua Ivan. "Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"... Vladislav Boyanovich Vorotnikov... Monsieur..."

"Allons, appelle moi Ivan, ou 'papa' !"

Vladislav grogna et Ivan leva les mains en signe de paix. Il comprenait.

"Je ne te veux aucun mal, Vladoushka. Mais tu dois venir avec moi. Fais moi confiance."

L'adolescent se leva et suivit Ivan jusqu'à une voiture qui les attendaient. Ils montèrent dedans et Ivan conduit un moment. Vladislav regarda le paysage défiler. Ils arrivaient au centre de Moscou, dans les quartiers politiques. Des quartiers où Vladislav n'était jamais allé.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une maison plus petite que les autres. Un maison plutôt simple, avec une porte bleue. Ivan ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer. Vladislav fut tout de suite frappé par la chaleur de l'endroit. C'était vraiment... agréable. Et la décoration l'était aussi. Un mélange de tradition russe et chinoise qui plut beaucoup au jeune garçon. Il n'avait jamais vu ça.

"Voici notre maison. Je vais te montrer ta chambre."

Vladislav suivit Ivan à travers le salon jusqu'à un couloir de taille modeste, plutôt large, avec plusieurs portes.

"Celle-là, c'est la salle de bain et les toilettes. Juste à côté, c'est ma chambre. Et en face, c'est la tienne. Vas y, entres."

Vladislav ouvrit la porte blanche et écarquilla les yeux. La chambre était belle, vraiment belle. Un lit simple, plutôt haut, dans un coin, une armoire, une étagère, une bibliothèque, une fenêtre. Tout était noir, blanc et crème. C'était à la fois moderne et typiquement adolescent.

"Est-ce que ça te plaît ?"

"... Oui ?"

"Je sais que ça peut être difficile pour toi. Mais c'est ta maison maintenant. Tu es ici chez toi."

Ivan sortit de la pièce après un 'on dîne dans 10 minutes' et laissa Vladislav seul dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Le jeune garçon enleva son manteau et le déposa sur le lit. Il faisait vraiment chaud ici, par rapport à la rue. Il pouvait voir la neige tomber et s'amasser sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. C'était confortable, se dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Confortable, joli, chaud, tout ce sur quoi il avait fait une croix en s'enfuyant de l'orphelinat. Mais apparemment, on l'avait retrouvé, puisqu'il avait été adopté. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il demande à Ivan pour voir les papiers, histoire de ne pas se retrouver avec un fou furieux psychopathe qui l'aurait enlevé.

Vladislav sortit de sa chambre et explora la maison. C'était propre et bien ordonné, 'totalement feng-shui, même' pensa-t-il. L'harmonie entre les meubles, les styles russe et chinois, tout cela était très... chaleureux ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cette maison. Elle était chaleureuse.

Il ouvrit un peu les portes qu'il rencontrait. L'une ouvrait sur une grande chambre typiquement chinoise, avec un immense lit (probablement pour Ivan). L'autre sur la salle de bain, tout aussi grande et moderne, avec douche italienne et toilettes, ainsi que deux lavabos et deux miroirs. Ainsi, soit Ivan vivait seul dans une maison pour deux, soit quelqu'un d'autre vivait ici. Restait la dernière porte pour le confirmer. Il l'ouvrit et s'arrêta.

La chambre était aussi grande que la sienne, avec des murs gris clairs, du parquet blanc et du mobilier tout aussi blanc et rose pâle. Un lit de princesse, une commode, une coiffeuse avec miroir et tabouret, des rideaux et des tapis pour habiller le sol et les murs. C'était beau. Quiconque avait décoré cette chambre avait du goût. Il y aurait donc une petite fille qui vivrait ici, avec Ivan. Avec lui aussi. Était-ce pour elle, le deuxième miroir dans la salle de bain ? Ou pour lui ? Ou pour une quatrième personne peut-être ?

Dix minutes devaient s'être écoulées mais Ivan ne l'avait toujours pas appelé. Vladislav décida de descendre pour voir le reste de la maison. Les escaliers n'étaient pas dangereux, peut-être pour la petite fille, avec une rampe plutôt basse. Le salon était de taille moyenne, très bien décoré et tellement chaleureux... Des canapés à l'air moelleux, une table basse, une grande télévision, des décorations diverses aux murs. Sur le mur de l'escalier, Vladislav vit des cadres remplis de photos disposés de manière assez géométrique. Sur les clichés, des personnes diverses, mais récurrentes. Souvent, Ivan lui-même était sur l'image, à sourire, avec un petit... homme ? Oui, un homme asiatique qui souriait lui aussi. Ils avaient l'air proches.

"Oh, Vladoushka. Le dîner est prêt, j'allais t'appeler." sourit Ivan.

Vladislav se détourna des photos et vit le sourire heureux de son peut-être père adoptif.

"C'est qui ?" demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt l'homme asiatique qui souriait particulièrement sur un cliché avec d'autres personnes qui lui ressemblaient.

"C'est Yao. Mon mari."


	4. China

Yao Wang était dépité. Il avait suivit la piste de l'enfant dont il devrait s'occuper et se retrouvait dans la région de Liaoning, à la frontière avec la Corée du Nord. C'était un petit, tout petit village près de Dandong. La maison était petite et en piteux état.

Il sonna.

Une femme ouvrit. Elle était plutôt jeune et jolie, avec un air aimable sur son visage fin.

"Bonjour ?" salua-t-elle en mandarin du Nord-Est.

"Bonjour madame." répondit Yao dans le même dialecte avec un sourire poli.

"Puis-je vous aider ?"

"Je suis Yao Wang. Je suis ici pour votre fille." dit-il de but en blanc.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de tourner autour du pot. Cela ne ferait que blesser encore plus la mère. Celle-ci l'invita à entrer et lui servit du thé alors qu'il s'asseyait dans la toute petite cuisine/salle à manger/salon.

"Je suis Xiaoling. Zhang Xiaoling. Je suis la mère de Renshu et Shun. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal, j'espère ?"

"Rien du tout madame. Je suis ici pour vous parler de Shun."

Yao lui raconta. Il lui raconta l'histoire des Nations, leur rôle et leur récente mission.

"Je suis ici pour emmener Shun, madame."

"Mais... Nous sommes sa famille !"

"Elle pourra vous voir quand elle le voudra. Nous serons sa famille."

"Vous avez des enfants, monsieur Wang ?" demanda Xiaoling d'une voix sourde.

"Oui. J'ai élevées 6 Nations. Regardez."

Il lui montra une photo de famille. Hong Kong, Taiwan, Japon, Corée du Sud, Thaïlande, Vietnam qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents au dernier anniversaire de Yao. Ils portaient tous de ridicules chapeaux coniques d'anniversaire, même la discrète Vietnam et le calme Thaïlande.

Xiaoling sourit et lui montra une photo de ses enfants. Un enfant de 13 ans qui boudait et une petite fille de 8 ans qui souriait.

"Ils ne s'entendent pas très bien. En fait, Renshu déteste sa soeur. Ils n'ont pas le même père et Renshu nous en veut beaucoup. Surtout à Shun." expliqua la jeune femme.

"Ce départ apaisera peut-être les tensions."

"Je pense. Quel genre de famille avez vous ?"

"Et bien... Mes enfants sont grands et vivent chacun de leur côté. Je vis avec mon mari en Russie et lui aussi s'occupera d'un enfant. Je crois que c'est un grand garçon. Shun aura un grand frère et un deuxième papa, avec plein de grands frères et de grandes soeurs pour jouer avec elle."

Xiaoling hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle comprenait. La jeune femme dit à Yao de patienter quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle prépare les affaires de sa fille pour les lui donner.

Elle revint avec un petit sac rose et le donna à Yao qui l'accepta avec respect. La tête d'une petite peluche en forme de tigre dépassait du sac.

"C'est son signe du zodiaque. Elle est tigre." dit Xiaoling d'une voix douce.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui semblait se disputer avec un pré-adolescent tandis qu'une petite fille se jetait sur Xiaoling.

"Mama, c'est qui ?" demanda la petite poupée en regardant Yao avec ses grands yeux noirs.

Elle était toute petite et frêle, avec un visage très fin et pâle, comme celui d'une poupée. Elle était vraiment très jolie. Yao se sentait fondre. Un lien se tissait déjà entre l'adulte et l'enfant. Une seule rencontre suffisait pour établir la confiance entre eux, sans aucune parole.

"C'est... Tu vas aller avec ce monsieur, d'accord, Shun ?"

"D'accord." répondit la petite fille en souriant, déjà en totale confiance avec Yao.

Elle prit la main de Yao qui salua la famille. Une main plus grande l'arrêta.

"Pourquoi elle ?" demanda le jeune Renshu d'une voix emplie de colère.

Yao ne répondit pas, fixant le jeune garçon d'un air critique. Il voyait la colère et la haine dans ses yeux. Une colère et une haine qui ne seyait pas du tout à une Nation du XXIème siècle. Ce garçon était rongé par la colère.

Ils sortirent de la maison et la fillette lui montra la petite voiture garée devant la maison.

"C'est la tienne ?"

"Non, mais c'est celle qu'on va utiliser pour aller à la maison."

Shun hocha la tête et ils montèrent dans le véhicule que Yao démarra. Ils roulèrent longtemps. Shun s'endormit en route mais Yao resta éveillé. 9 h de voiture et 840 kilomètres plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin à l'aéroport international de Beijing. Leur avion les attendaient. Yao réveilla Shun et ils se dirigèrent vers le terminal où une hôtesse de l'air les accueillis. La Nation regarda dans la petite poche du sac et vit avec une certaine joie les papiers et le passeport de Shun. Sa mère pensait vraiment à tout.

"Suivez moi." sourit la jeune femme qui était, il fallait le dire, vraiment ravissante.

Ils prirent place dans l'avion et Yao se rendit compte que leur voisine de siège était une vieille dame qui avait l'air charmante.

"Vous rejoignez votre famille ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui. Et vous ?" répondit poliment Yao, regardant du coin de l'œil Shun dévorer les ailes de l'avion du regard.

"Ma petite fille vit à St Petersburg. C'est la première fois que je vais la voir chez elle et son mari. Quel voyage !"

Ils discutèrent pendant le vol et Shun fit la connaissance de Yan Rong, l'adorable grand-mère qui lui offrit même un bonbon qu'elle accepta avec joie. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'après la douane, quand la petite fille de Yan Rong vint la chercher. Ils firent connaissance et promirent de se revoir un jour, quand Yan Rong devrait repartir en Chine.

Shun et Yao firent un signe d'au revoir à la vieille dame et attendirent Ivan. Le géant russe se montra rapidement, suivit d'un grand adolescent dont l'âge était difficile à estimer, mais qui ressemblait beaucoup à Ivan.

"Yao-yao !" s'exclama la Nation russe avant d'enlacer son compagnon et de l'embrasser.

Yao répondit au baiser et profita de la présence d'Ivan. Comme c'était bon de retrouver l'étreinte forte et rassurante du russe. Ça lui avait manqué pendant son voyage.

"Yao" commença Ivan en se séparant du petit chinois, "je te présente Vladoushka."

"Vladislav." corrigea l'adolescent en tendant une main au nouveau membre de sa famille.

"Enchanté. Ivan a dût te parler un peu de moi ?"

"Beaucoup en fait. Il ne faisait que ça..." avoua Vladislav avec un grand sourire.

Yao pouffa légèrement et fit avancer Shun d'une main dans le dos.

"Shun, voici Ivan, ton papa, et Vladislav, ton grand-frère." présenta Yao.

"Bonjour !" sourit Ivan.

Vladislav s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit.

"Dis, tu voudras bien jouer avec moi ?" demanda Shun d'une petite voix.

"Bien sûr." répondit Vladislav d'une voix et d'un sourire doux.

La fillette se jeta sur son grand frère avec un cri de joie et celui-ci la souleva pour la poser sur sa hanche. Ensembles, suivis par Yao et Ivan, jusqu'à la voiture de ce dernier.

Ensembles, comme une famille.


	5. England

Arthur avait toujours été un papa poule. Il ne supportait pas de voir ses petits protégés pleurer ou se faire mal. C'était peut-être ça qui avait donné leurs caractères assez à ses anciennes colonies.

En tous cas, quand lui et Francis avaient recueillis Louis et Alice, Arthur en avait été très heureux.

Louis, 13 ans, était mature et responsable, un amoureux de la littérature et de l'art en général comme on en faisait plus. Toujours un livre à la main ou dans la poche, où qu'il aille, toujours à gribouiller une petite oeuvre d'art sur le coin d'une feuille et d'une serviette avec le stylo qu'il avait en permanence, toujours une réplique de Shakespeare ou Molière sur le bout de la langue. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, Louis était mélomane. Alors Arthur se faisait un plaisir de lui faire écouter de la musique de toutes époques et de tous horizons. On pouvait dire que le courant passait bien entre eux. Certes, Louis ne cuisinait pas aussi bien que Francis, mais son père français passait beaucoup de temps à lui apprendre mille et une petites recettes faciles pour son âge.

Quant à Alice, elle était un vrai rayon de soleil. Énergique, heureuse de vivre et gentille comme un cur. Elle était incapable de laisser un chat sous la pluie et nourrissait d'ailleurs les félins du coin avec amour et tendresse, tout en les caressant délicatement avec ses petites mains d'enfant de 4 ans. Arthur et Francis la regardaient faire avec un sourire aux lèvres. Souvent, la petite fille aidait en cuisine autant qu'elle le pouvait, en touillant la soupe ou en mettant du sucre dans le thé pour son Daddy. Et franchement, qui ne fondrait pas en la voyant s'appliquer si sérieusement ? C'était impossible.

"Da-ddy !" s'exclama Alice en s'approchant au pas de course.

" _Yes, sweetheart_ ?" répondit Arthur en posant son journal sur le guéridon.

"Il y a quelqu'un dans le jardin qui discute avec Papa !"

Arthur se leva et prit Alice par la main pour aller dans le jardin. Francis discutait avec Espagne et Italie du Sud qui avaient deux enfants à côté d'eux. Un petit garçon de 9 ou 10 ans et une petite fille de l'âge d'Alice.

"Oh, Arthur !" salua Espagne avec un immense sourire et un signe de la main.

"Salut Antonio."

Les relations entre Espagne et Angleterre s'étaient calmées pour devenir amicales. Très amicales même. Ils étaient devenus amis, en fait. Quant à Lovino, il n'avait plus peur d'Arthur et Francis et se montrait charmant et drôle avec eux. Surtout depuis sa rupture avec son frère, Feliciano.

"Alors, vous ne nous présentez pas ce charmant couple ?" sourit Arthur.

"Si, si, voici Roddy et Lyn, nos enfants. Et vous ?" sourit Antonio.

"Ici, nous avons Alice, qui va aller chercher son grand-frère adoré dans sa chambre, pas vrai, ma puce ?" demanda Francis avec un clin d'œil.

Alice comprit et courut dans le cottage chercher son frère. Ils revinrent bientôt, Louis avec son exemplaire préféré de Germinal à la main.

"Et voici Louis, notre grand garçon."

Louis salua les invités d'une bise et fit signe à sa sur de faire de même.

"Bon-jour !" s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

" _Holà princesa_." sourit Antonio.

Alice gloussa et fit une petite révérence. Elle avait toujours adoré les princesses. Alors se faire appeler "princesse" par un inconnu qui ressemblait drôlement à un prince ?

Louis sourit et fit la bise à 'Roddy' qui semblait veiller sur sa sœur avec tendresse. Comme lui le faisait avec Alice. D'ailleurs, les deux petites semblaient bien s'entendre. Elles babillaient chacune dans leur langue

"Et si on entrait ? Pour prendre l'apéro ?" proposa Francis avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde accepta et se rendit dans le cottage où vivaient Francis et Arthur en Angleterre. Alice montra ses soldats en bois qui semblaient avoir vécues de nombreuses guerres à Lyn qui accepta de jouer avec joie. Les deux petites s'assirent par terre, sur l'épais tapis persan et commencèrent à faire bouger les soldats de bois en babillant. Les deux plus grands s'assirent aussi par terre et les regardèrent jouer. Quant aux adultes, ils prirent place dans les canapés pendant que Francis allait chercher de quoi prendre le fameux apéro.

"Tout se passe bien avec les petits ?" demanda Antonio.

"Très bien. Vous avez des nouvelles des autres ?" répondit Arthur.

"Bella, Lars et João Henrique ont leur petits bouts, Gilbert aussi."

"Je sais. Lui et Matthew viennent nous rendre visite ce soir. Vous voudrez rester ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Lovi ?"

"Si ça ne vous dérange pas."

"Pas du tout." sourit Francis en revenant avec un plateau chargé de bouteilles, verres et bols remplis d'amuses-bouches.

Il déposa le tout sur la table basse et servit tout le monde. Les petites interrompirent leur bataille pour un jus de fruit, tout comme leurs grands frères qui avaient commencé à discuter, Louis apprenant les bases de l'anglais à Roddy.

Un verre de jus de fruit à la main, Arthur (qui était interdit d'alcool par son cher et tendre) discuta avec ses invités, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Bien, et si on préparait un lit pour les petits monstres ? Vous pourrez prendre la chambre d'amis."

Alice se leva vite pour montrer sa chambre à sa nouvelle amie et Francis fit signe à Louis qu'il pouvait faire de même.

Arthur sourit.


	6. Prussia

Gilbert entra chez lui avec un grand sourire. Il enleva ses chaussures et les rangea avant de se rendre dans la salon où Matthew finissait de préparer leurs valises.

"Vatti !" s'exclama une petite voix aiguë.

Prussia se retourna et attrapa au vol une petite fille de 9 ans qui se jetait sur lui depuis les escaliers. Natalie Williams, petite tornade de boucles blondes aux yeux violets. Elle lui lança un immense sourire heureux et se bouina contre lui.

"Alors ma grande, tu as bien surveillé Papa ? Il n'a pas fait de bêtises ?"

"Nan !" répondit la petite fille.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Matthew Williams, nation du Canada, sourit. Gil, son Gil était un mari _awesome,_ un père formidable et un ami dévoué. Même s'il n'était plus une nation, il s'occupait quand même de la géopolitique mondiale, surtout celle du Canada, son nouveau pays. Le pays qu'il s'était choisit, pour lui, Matthew. Pour son mari. Et Matthew lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

"Mattie, tout va bien ?"

"Oui Gil." sourit Matthew en bouclant la dernière valise. "Terminé ! On peut y aller." Dit-il avec soulagement.  
La petite famille prit ses valises et les installa dans leur voiture avant que Gilbert ne se mette au volant pour conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport.  
Sur le trajet, Matthew commença à chanter une chanson qu'il savait que sa fille adorait.

 _C'est une poupée, qui fait non, non, non non non non,_

 _Tout la journée, elle fait non non non non non non._

Immédiatement, Gil et Natalie continuèrent la chanson avec enthousiasme, Natalie accentuant chaque 'non' en secouant la tête.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport à temps pour leur vol et s'enregistrèrent auprès d'une hôtesse de l'air qui leur sourit.

Le voyage dura longtemps, mais ils dormirent beaucoup. Gil réveilla son mari et sa fille doucement. Il regarda Natalie avec un sourire. C'était sa fille. Son petit bébé. Certes, il n'aurait jamais de petit Prusse, de bébé rien qu'à lui, mais il avait Natalie. Sa petite Natoo. La fille de son Matthew.

"Vatti, on est arrivés ?" demanda Natalie en se frottant les yeux pour en chasser le sommeil.

"Presque ma puce. On est bientôt arrivés chez papi et grandpa."

Ca lui faisait bizarre, d'appeler Francis, son meilleur ami avec Tonio, 'papi'. Mais bon, c'était aussi une bonne source de fou rire entre lui et Tonio.

Ils descendirent de l'avion et montèrent dans un taxi qui les emmena au cottage d'Arthur. Le trajet fut ponctué de jeux et de blagues ainsi que de projets.

"Je vais aller au lac pêcher avec Papi !" annonça Natoo, avec un grand sourire.

"C'est génial ma puce." approuva Matthew.

Ils finirent par arriver et Arthur les accueillis. Francis était encore avec leurs invités.

"Des invités ? C'est qui ?"

"Italie du Sud et Espagne, _sweetie_." lui dit Arthur. "Tu veux les rencontrer ?"

Natoo hocha la tête et suivit son grandpa dans le jardin du cottage ou son oncle Louis et sa tante Alice (ses cousins de cœur) jouaient avec deux autres enfants. Deux bruns aux yeux verts qui parlaient une langue inconnue de la petite canadienne.

"Natoo." sourit Louis. "Je te présente Roddy et Lyn. Ce sont les enfants d'oncles Tonio et Lovi."

"Salut !"

"Salut !" répondit la petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir un an de plus qu'Alice avec un très fort accent italien.

Natoo sourit, contente de pouvoir jouer avec ses nouveaux amis, Roddy et Lyn qui eux aussi semblaient heureux d'être là.


	7. Canada

Matthew regardait avec tendresse les enfants jouer dans le jardin du cottage d'Angleterre. Natoo et Alice jouaient gaiement avec Lyn aux princesses pendant que les deux garçons faisaient les princes, bien sûr. Et dans ce rôle, les galants Louis et Roddy faisaient parfaitement l'affaire. D'accord, c'était pas très viril de jouer aux princes et aux princesses, mais Louis s'en foutait et Roddy était trop jeune pour s'en préoccuper. De plus, ils feraient tous les deux n'importe quoi pour leurs sœurs. Et puis, ils avaient le droit de prendre les vieux costumes d'Iggy et de Francis pendant que Lyn apprenait aux filles, avec Lovino, à se faire de beaux tutus.

"J'ai hâte de voir à quoi va ressembler la rencontrer avec les autres." dit Antonio en s'asseyant à côté de Matthew, deux verres de limonade à la main.

Il en tendit un à son voisin qui accepta et ils commencèrent à discuter des enfants.

"La prochaine réunion européenne se tiendra dans deux semaines. D'ici là, mon frère et quelques unes de mes colonies vont venir passer un jour ou deux à la maison."

"J'ai entendu dire que Yota et Amelia s'entendaient bien. Tout le monde est heureux."

"Littéralement." compléta Espagne avec un sourire ravi.

"J'espère que ça va durer." lui confia Matthew.

"Pourquoi ça ne durerait pas ?"

"Un pressentiment. Et puis, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, surtout les meilleures."

Antonio hocha la tête, un sourire de façade aux lèvres et les yeux graves. Il le savait, que les moments heureux ne duraient pas. Une nation aussi vieille qu'Espagne le savait. Bientôt, il faudrait présenter les enfants à d'autres nations, pas forcément amies, leur inculquer le savoir historique, politique et tout ce que devait savoir une nation, et, bien sûr, procéder à la transmission de souvenirs, ce qui serait la partie la plus dure, la plus douloureuse de leur éducation. La fin aussi, pour les anciennes nations. Puisque transmettre ses souvenirs, sa personne toute entière, ça équivalait à disparaître. Et pour des êtres immortels, la mort pouvait faire peur, très peur. Bien sûr, Antonio n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il était un pirate, un guerrier, un fils de Rome. Mais il savait que Lovino avait peur. Quand on vivait à côté de Feliciano, quand on vivait dans son ombre, on avait forcément peur de disparaître. D'où son mauvais caractère, ses jurons, ses tentatives désespérées, enfant, pour attirer l'attention. Et Antonio l'avait comprit.

Antonio ne craignait qu'une chose : les retrouvailles entre les frères italiens.

Impossible de prévoir la réaction de Lovino. Autant il pourrait très bien réagir, autant il pourrait pleurer, s'enfuir, hurler sur son frère ou se mettre en colère. Mais Antonio espérait qu'il réagirait bien devant Lyn et Roddy. Au moins devant eux. Après, quand ils seraient entre eux, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait.

"Tout va bien, Antonio ?" demanda Matthew, un peu inquiet du silence de son oncle.

"Oui. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas." sourit Espagne en prenant une gorgée de limonade.

"Hey, tu vas pas me laisser faire les valises tout seul quand même ?" gronda Lovino, un sourire malgré tout présent sur ses lèvres.

Antonio salua Canada et se leva pour aider son compagnon à préparer leurs affaires pour leur départ.

Une fois leurs valises prêtes, ils prirent leur voiture de location et saluèrent la petite famille franco-anglaise.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se déroula bien et il rentrèrent rapidement chez eux, épuisés mais contents d'être à nouveau dans leur maison.

Antonio et Lovi couchèrent les enfants qu'ils portaient dans leurs lits. Puis ils allèrent eux-même se reposer dans leur lit.

Pendant ce temps, Matthew et Gilbert discutaient des mesures qu'il faudrait bientôt prendre avec Natoo.


	8. France

Louis était l'un des nouveaux européens les plus âgés. Voire, un des enfants nation les plus âgés. Il avait 13 ans.

Et aujourd'hui, il entrait à l'école des nations. La World Academy. Toutes les nouvelles nations passeraient par là.

C'était une école qui allait de la primaire au lycée. Pour l'instant, Alice, qui n'avait que 4 ans, resterait avec leur parents et les suivraient dans leur déplacements autour du monde. Et Louis, lui, serait en internat. Oh, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas aimé ou moins aimé que ça petite soeur, bien sûr que non ! Ça voulait juste dire qu'il était grand et qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance pour vivre en communauté.

Sa chambre était plutôt grande, avec deux grands lits, deux armoires et deux bureaux, tout en bois lasuré et avec des murs peints en couleur crème. C'était sobre et très classe. Il se voyait bien vivre ici. Restait à voir la tête du colocataire.

"Salut." dit une voix grave dans le dos de Louis.

"Oh, salut."

Apparemment, son camarade de chambre était arrivé. Il était très grand, devait avoir un an de plus que Louis et ses cheveux argentés lui tombaient dans les yeux. Le reste était attaché en queue de cheval basse. Il portait un polo blanc et des jeans bleus. Ses boots noires lui donnaient un air rebelle.

"Louis Bonnefoy. Enchanté."

"Vladislav Ivanovich Braginsky. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Vlad."

"Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Vlad."

Ils se serrèrent la main. Vlad avait une poigne de fer et de grandes mains froides, rugueuses. Contrairement à celles de Louis qui étaient plus petites, chaudes et douces.

Vlad posa sa valise et commença à ranger les affaires qui étaient dedans. Louis faisait de même. Il déposa un cadre photo avec un cliché prit quelques semaines auparavant. C'était le jour de sa rencontre avec Alice et ses parents.

A bien y réfléchir, tout s'était passé tellement vite. Sa vie d'avant semblait si loin. Mais en fait... Il n'était chez Francis et Arthur que depuis 2 mois...

"Pour toi aussi, ça passe vite ?" demanda Vlad.

"Oui... C'est bizarre."

"On devient peut à peu des nations. Nos parents n'ont pas la même notion du temps que nous. Une vie humaine, ce n'est rien pour eux."

"Mais quand nous on va devenir des nations... Ils deviendront quoi, nos parents ?"

Un gros silence s'installa dans la chambre. Les deux adolescents se posaient la même question. Après la passation de rôle, que deviendraient leurs parents, les précédentes nations ?

"Ils ne vont pas..."

Louis ne termina pas sa phrase. Il tremblait de peur. Après, après la passation, ils seraient seuls. Seuls pour diriger un pays.

"Hey, ça va aller. C'est pas pour tout de suite. Ils vont pas confier des nations à des gosses." affirma Vlad.

Louis acquiesça. Son colocataire avait raison. Leurs parents ne partiraient pas tout de suite. Ils ne seraient pas seuls pour apprendre leur nouveau rôle.

"En tous cas, je suis plutôt content d'être ici. J'avais jamais vu une école comme ça."

"Tu viens d'où ?" demanda Louis en se retournant vers son colocataire.

"De Moscou. Et toi ?"

"Bordeaux. Mes parents -pas Francis et Arthur, mes parents biologiques- tiennent une librairie et un magasin de disque."

"C'est sympa. Les miens étaient assureurs."

"Étaient ?"

"Ils sont morts quand j'avais 11 ans. J'ai vécu un moment dans la rue."

"Oh..."

Louis voulu s'excuser. Mais un 'toutes mes condoléances', c'était tellement facile, tellement plat. Et pas assez expressif.

"T'excuses pas, c'est pas toi qui les as tués, si ?"

"Non. Mais c'est quand même triste."

"Bof. J'ai Ivan et Yao maintenant. Et Shun aussi. Elle est trop mignonne. J'avais jamais eut de petite soeur avant."

"Moi j'ai un grand frère, Clovis et une grande soeur, Jeanne."

"C'était pas un roi et une reine de France, ça ?" sourit Vlad.

"Si. Louis aussi. Mes parents sont fans d'histoire." avoua Louis.

"Les miens aimaient bien le poète Vladislav Khodasevich."

Louis écarquilla les yeux et fouilla quelques secondes dans sa valise avant d'en sortir un livre. Selected Poems, Vladislav Khodasevich.

"Tu aimes la poésie ?"

"J'adore. Arthur m'a offert ce livre avant de partir."

Vlad sourit et tendit une main à Louis qui la serra.

"Amis ?"

"Amis."


	9. Denmark

Soren, 11 ans, pensait que les choses allaient vite. Il y a encore 3 mois, il vivait avec sa mère An et son frère aîné Ulrik dans une maison de Jerup, à l'extrémité nord du Danemark. Il avait une vie plutôt banale, jusqu'à ce que ce grand monsieur vienne le chercher. Il s'appelait Mathias Kohler et était, désormais, son père adoptif.

Il était partit de Jerup avec quelques affaires qu'il voulait emmener et s'était retrouvé dans une maison à Copenhague, avec une jolie chambre et une nouvelle famille.

Soren était plutôt content de sa nouvelle vie. Pendant deux mois, il avait vécu calmement avec Mathias, son papa, Lukas, son autre papa et Nora, sa petite soeur de 9 ans, que Lukas avait ramenée de Norvège.

Ils allaient souvent rendre visite au frère de Lukas, Emil, et à son compagnon, Li Xiao. Eux aussi avaient des enfants, Kara et Taiga, qui avaient 7 et 11 ans.

Il y avait aussi ses nouveaux oncles, Tino et Berwald, avec Lassi et Svea, 8 et 10 ans.

Par contre, Mathias semblait éviter l'Allemagne, son voisin. S'il avait souvent des soirées avec Prusse (qui, selon les livres d'histoires que lui prêtait Lukas, une ancienne partie de l'Allemagne), il n'avait jamais parlé de l'autre nation à Soren et Nora, qui pourtant buvaient ses paroles lors des soirées où il leur racontait ses fabuleuses histoires de viking ou de guerrier du Moyen-Âge.

Lukas, lui, était plus réservé. Il s'occupait d'eux, bien sûr. Mais, c'était comme s'ils étaient les seules personnes, avec le reste des nordiques, à compter pour lui. Soren se demandait souvent quels secrets cachaient ses yeux glacés et cette voix morne.

Mais au moins, les histoires de Lukas étaient aussi passionantes que celles de Mathias, voire plus. Car si Mathias ne parlait que de combats, de beuveries et d'invasions (et de Lukas), Norvège, lui, leur révélait des contes anciens et oubliés, des histoires de Dieux et d'hommes, de fées et d'êtres fantastiques. Il avait même acheté à Soren des livres sur la mythologie nordique pour qu'il apprenne à reconnaître les différents Dieux et Déesses.

Et la rentrée scolaire était arrivée, la vie de famille tranquille avait cessée. Il était entré dans une école fait spécialement pour les nations, la World Academy.

Mathias et Lukas lui avaient assuré qu'il pourrait revenir à chaques vacances et qu'ils viendraient le voir tous les week-ends. Mais est-ce que ce serait suffisant ? Soren se sentait un peu seul. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas trop jeune pour être pensionnaire ?

Au moins, Nora était là elle aussi. Elle entrait en CE2 et dormait à l'étage du dessous. Il espérait qu'elle se ferait beaucoup d'amies dans sa classe. Lukas l'aidait à déballer ses affaires pendant que Mathias restait avec lui.

"Alors, bonhomme, lit à droite ou à gauche ?" demanda Mathias, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

"Gauche."

"C'est partit."

Le grand danois déposa la valise de son fils sur le lit de gauche et l'ouvrit. Ensembles, il posèrent les vêtements pliés dans l'armoire au pied du lit et discutaient de tout et de rien.

"Tu pourras voir Nora tous les jours. Et nous aussi, on t'appellera tous les jours pour avoir de vos nouvelles."

"Mais et si..."

"Tu n'es pas le seul, Soren. Les enfants sont ici à partir de 7 ans." sourit Mathias. "Et tu vas toi aussi te faire plein d'amis."

"T'es sûr ?"

"Evidement ! Premier ami, ton coloc !"

Soren acquiesça et grimpa sr son lit pour punaiser des photos qu'il avait prises durant ces deux mois avec sa famille. Des clichés de paysages en Norvège, au Danemark, en Islande, Finlande ou bien en Suède, pendant des randonnées, des photos de sa famille souriante, le plus souvent avec des photo-bomb. Il les accrocha au mur dans un désordre apparent qui lui plaisait bien. Pas qu'il était bordélique, hein. Au contraire, il était très ordonné, mais pour les photos sur le mur, il aimait bien cet arrangement.

"Toc toc ?"

Les deux danois se retournèrent pour faire face à un grand brun aux yeux verts et mon mini-moi. L'adulte souriait mais le petit garçon avait l'air inquiet.

"Antonio !" salua Danemark.

"Mathias ! Quel plaisir !"

Antonio portait une valise et le petit un sac de cours.

"Alors, qui est ce jeune homme ?" demanda le brun en souriant.

"C'est Soren, mon fils !" dit Mathias avec fierté.

"Enchanté Soren. Je suis Antonio, Espagne, et voici mon fils, Rodrigues."

Soren sera la main de l'adulte et salua le plus jeune. Antonio déposa la valise sur le lit de droite et commença à discuter avec Mathias tout en rangeant les affaires de son fils qui n'avait pas bougé du seuil de la porte.

"Tu veux venir avec moi ?" proposa Soren. "Je vais te présenter ma soeur et mon autre papa."

Rodrigues acquiesça et prit la main de Soren qui le guida jusqu'à l'étage des filles. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la chambre que Nora allait partager avec une autre fille. A l'intérieur, Lukas bavardait avec oncle Berwald. Apparement, Nora partagerait sa chambre avec Svea.

"Nora ?" appela Soren doucement.

La petite fille se tourna et sourit à son frère qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit avec empressement, échappant à la surveillance des adultes.

"Nora, je te présente Rodrigues, futur Espagne."

Le petit hispanique rougit en voyant la jolie norvégienne. C'était vrai qu'elle était jolie, Nora, avec ses longs et épais cheveux blond platine, ses grands yeux violets plein de vie et son petit visage de poupée de porcelaine. Oh, et elle avait aussi l'adorable boucle de Norvège, comme sa Lyn.

"H-Holà..."

"Salut ! Dis, Soren, pourquoi il a la peau brune ?"

"OMG, Nora, tu ne peux pas juste demander aux gens pourquoi ils ont la peau brune !"

"Mais je trouve ça joli, moi..."

Roddy rougit encore plus quand Nora toucha sa joue. Sa main était petite et douce, très pâle.

Il venait, se dit Soren, de faire une rencontre capitale.


	10. Japan

Yota Jones était un peu mal à l'aise avec les foules. Aussi, quand il se retrouva avec plusieurs autres personnes dans la même classe, il n'était pas du tout à son aise. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour retourner à Washington ou Tokyo, avec ses parents, et se balader toute la journée dans les parcs... Mais non, il devait aller en classe.

Yota avait 12 ans. Il était en classe de 5ème.

Sa soeur, Amélia, avait 7 ans. Elle était en CE1 et s'entendait déjà à merveille avec sa colocataire, leur cousine Natalie, qui était en CM1. De toutes façons, Amélia s'entendait avec tout le monde.

Mais Yota, lui, avait plus de mal à se sociabiliser. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il tenait de son père, Kiku, qui, même en étant amical, était très réservé. Ou peut-être était-ce dût à son ancienne vie... Il ne voulait pas trop y penser. L'important, avait dit Dad, c'était d'avoir de bonnes notes et de bons amis.

Yota aimait bien son colocataire, Taiga Chun, future nation de Hong Kong. Il était gentil, calme et aimait les mangas autant que lui. Tous les deux avaient commencé à écrire une fanfiction dès leur rencontre.

Dad lui avait conseillé de rencontrer ses alliés, The Allies, mais ils étaient, pour l'instant, un peu inaccessibles. Russie et France étaient une classe au dessus, Chine en CE2 et Angleterre n'était même pas à la World Academy ! Mais bizarrement, Chichi (papa en japonais) ne lui avait conseillé personne à part Grèce et Turkie, ses 'gardes du corps', selon Dad.

Yota s'était donc mit à la recherche de Grèce et Turkie, sans succès.

Et en arrivant en classe, il vit avec surprise que des nations étaient déjà présentes. Une petite dizaine, mais il n'en connaissait aucune.

"Salut !" s'exclama une jeune fille de son âge.

Elle était petite et blonde, avec une coupe courte et portait l'uniforme de l'académie de manière stricte.

"Bonjour."

"Moi c'est Petra Beilschmidt. Allemagne. Et toi ?"

"Yota Jones."

"J'te connais pas, t'es quelle nation ?"

"Je serais le Japon, plus tard."

Petra acquiesça et Yota regarda les autres. Il y avait un garçon latino américain, probablement brésilien qui discutait avec deux filles.

"Eux c'est Pedro, Mariposa et Abril. Ils sont pas cools."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Ils sont _latinos_." dit l'allemande avec un certain dégoût.

Yota écarquilla les yeux. Le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit était beaucoup trop vulgaire pour être même pensé. Alors elle était...

"Je n'aime pas les étrangers. Surtout pas les colonies."

"Mais... Il n'y a plus de colonies depuis des siècles..."

"Ils nous sont restés inférieurs. Alors je vais te laisser le choix : tu es avec ou contre moi." dit Petra d'un air mauvais.

Yota la regarda, incrédule. Il pensa à Amélia. Elle aussi était issue d'une colonie. Natalie aussi. Jamais il ne les considérerait comme inférieures. Jamais.

"Je ne suis pas avec toi. Jamais je ne serais... raciste." osa-t-il dire.

Petra le fusilla du regard et s'éloigna. Yota se demanda comment les choses allaient se passer maintenant.


	11. Norway

Nora aimait beaucoup Roddy. Le petit garçon était son fiancé. Quand ils seraient grands, ils se marrieraient. Elle l'avait dit à ses papas. Lukas avait crié et Mathias avait rit. Soren, qui partageait sa chambre avec Roddy, avait l'air mi-ti-gé (papa Lukas disait ça quand papa Mathias hésitait entre l'aquavit et la bière).

Elle était très heureuse à la World Academy. Elle avait des amies, comme Shun, qui était une classe au dessous d'elle, Lassi, son cousin finlandais, dans la même classe que la petite chinoise et Natalie, une jolie et gentille canadienne. Tous les 5 formaient un groupe solide et uni. Et avec leurs frères et soeurs respectifs, ils passaient aussi beaucoup de temps ensembles. Vlad amenait son colocataire Louis, Soren venait avec Roddy et Natalie avec sa cousine Amélia, qui était un peu plus jeune qu'eux. Lassi venait, lui, avec Tobias, qui avait 9 ans, comme Nora et était dans sa classe. Il venait d'Amsterdam.

Tout ce petit groupe s'aimait bien et Nora était très contente d'avoir des amis. Surtout Roddy. Il s'asseyait à côté d'elle en classe et partageait son goûter avec elle. Souvent, ils se faisaient des câlins et des bisous sur la joue, comme la 'bise' pour se dire bonjour, comme il lui avait montré.

En classe, Nora apprenait l'anglais, les mathématiques et l'histoire. Elle était déjà la meilleure en calcul.

Tous les soirs, elle appelait ses papas. Ça ne faisait que 5 jours qu'elle était partie de la maison et comme on était vendredi, ses papas allaient venir les voir, Soren et elle.

Avec Soren et Roddy, elle attendait ses papas dans la chambre de son frère, qui leur apprenait un jeu de carte drôle en attendant. Le Pouilleux, comme ça s'appelait.

"Nora ? Soren ?" Appela Lukas.

"Papa !" s'exclama Nora en sautant du lit pour se jeter sur son père.

Lukas lui offrit un de ses rares sourires et la serra contre lui. Mathias s'avança dans la pièce et ébouriffa les cheveux de Soren qui rigola un peu. Puis le danois adulte sourit à Roddy qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi grand.

"Alors c'est toi qui veut nous piquer notre princesse ?" dit l'adulte d'un ton menaçant, son sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

Roddy ne répondit pas, beaucoup trop intimidé par l'aura menaçante des deux nordiques. Surtout celle de Lukas en fait. Le norvégien tremblait d'une fureur contenue.

"Far, Roddy ne veut pas vous 'piquer' Nora. Ils sont juste amis." tenta Soren en vue de sauver son colocataire qu'il trouvait, en fin de compte, adorable.

"Roddy est mon fiancé !" le contredit Nora.

Soren fit un facepalm. Voilà ce qu'on gagnait, à essayer de sauver son futur beau-frère.

"Son fiancé, hein ?" lança Lukas d'une voix froide, une aura sombre autour de lui.

Mathias rit et prit Roddy dans ses bras pour le poser sur sa hanche. Il sourit au petit espagnol qui tremblait.

"T'inquiètes pas pour Norge, il est tout le temps comme ça ! Bienvenue dans la famille !"

Soren soupira de soulagement en voyant Lukas se calmer. Visiblement, il n'y aurait pas de meurtre aujourd'hui. Et il doutait qu'Antonio, aussi sympathique soit-il, accepte d'enterrer son fils de 9 ans à cause d'une amourette.

"Bon, et si on allait voir ton papa pour lui présenter ta charmante fiancée ?" proposa Mathias.

Roddy acquiesça et Soren soupira encore. Nora, quant à elle, se réjouit. Elle adorait sa famille.


	12. Ethiopia

Anika ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise avec les nations occidentales, ça non.

Son papa, Ibo Assefa, était la nation d'Ethiopie. C'était un pays d'Afrique de l'Ouest pas très connu mais, pour Anika, Ibo était le plus gentil et cool des papas.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son abaye (papa en amharique) l'avait envoyée dans cette école. Elle aurait très bien pu, après tout, apprendre le rôle de nation avec lui.

Mais non, il fallait qu'elle aille dans une école pour pays occidentaux.

Si sa mémoire était bonne, son pays avait été sous domination italienne pendant une courte période. Peut-être qu'Italie serait gentil avec elle ?

Avec une pointe de dépit, Anika se regarda dans le miroir de sa nouvelle chambre à l'occidentale. Elle portait l'uniforme de l'Académie, soit une robe rouge à carreaux, une chemise à manches courtes blanche, une petite cravate noire et des mocassins. Avant son départ, son abaye lui avait fait des tresses avec la promesse de venir la voir tous les week-end et de l'appeler tous les jours.

Anika avait 8 ans. Elle se sentait trop jeune pour vivre seule. Certes, elle aurait une colocataire, et, avec un peu de chance, une amie. Mais ce serait aussi une autre petite fille. Est-ce qu'on pouvait laisser deux petites filles toutes seules dans une chambre ?

"Ni hao !" dit une petite voix fluette derrière Anika.

Anika se retourna et vit une petite fille lui sourire. Elle n'était pas africaine. Au contraire, elle semblait même asiatique. Elle était toute petite et menue, avec les cheveux noirs et lisses. Une vraie poupée.

La petite fille était accompagnée d'un grand, très grand adolescent aux cheveux argentés plutôt longs, attachés en queue de cheval, et aux yeux violets.

"B-Bonjour..." bégaya la petite africaine.

"Salut ! Moi c'est Shun et lui, c'est Vlad, mon grand frère ! Alors c'est toi la nouvelle ?"

"Shun, ce n'est pas la nouvelle, c'est ta camarade de chambre." corrigea Vlad d'une voix douce.

"C'est quoi ton nom ?"

"Anika Assefa."

"Wouah, c'est joli ! J'adore !"

Shun avait un sourire magnifique. Rempli de joie et de bonheur. Celui de Vlad était plus doux et discret, mais tout aussi heureux.

Inconsciemment, Anika était déjà en confiance avec Vlad et Shun.

"J'ai 8 ans et je viens de Chine, et toi ?"

"D'Éthiopie... D'Afrique." précisa-t-elle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on sait où se trouve ton pays." sourit Vlad pour la rassurer.

Cela fonctionna et Anika sourit elle aussi.

"Mais, tu viens juste d'arriver !"

"Shun, tu l'as bien remarqué, non ?"

"Donc elle ne fait pas encore partie d'un club !" s'exclama Shun.

Anika la regarda avec de grands yeux. Un club ? C'était quoi ça ?

"Il y a plusieurs clubs -ou groupes si tu préfères- où on peut exercer diverses activités. Du genre artistique, sportif ou même club de lecture si tu veux. On a aussi de la danse, de la relaxation, un club de débats, et à peu près tout ce que tu veux." expliqua Vlad en s'asseyant sur le lit de Shun.

Anika réfléchit à tout cela, toujours debout en plein milieu de la chambre. Elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait ?

"Je fais partie du club de chant et Shun de celui de danse. Tu voudrais venir voir pour te décider ? On peut te faire faire le tour si tu veux." proposa le plus vieux.

Anika accepta et Vlad proposa un rapide tour des clubs les plus populaires avant le dîner.

Ils allèrent d'abord dans la salle du club de musique où la chorale se réunissait pour ses répétitions avec instruments. Anika avait rapidement vu quelques instruments africains chez son abaye, mais jamais d'aussi beaux que ceux mis à la disposition des élèves de la World Academy. Un grand piano à queue entièrement noir trônait au milieu de la pièce, comme un roi au milieu de sa cour.

La salle de danse était très grande, avec un parquet clair qui brillait de propreté. Des danseurs et danseuses de tous âges sortaient des vestiaires et se mirent en place au centre du parquet.

"Vlad, tu nous donne un rythme ?"

"Ok." accepta le russe.

A la plus grande joie de Shun -qui avait rejoint les danseurs- et Anika, Vlad commença à chanter d'une voix grave et entraînante une chanson en anglais.

 _I got this feelin', inside my bones,_

 _It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on..._

 _All thought my city, all thought my home_

 _We're flyn' up, no ceilin', when we're in our zone_

Il faisait quelques mouvements qui accompagnaient son chant et en face, les danseurs se mirent à bouger gracieusement et énergiquement. Anika les regardait avec une certaine fascination. Même Shun semblait avoir dansé toute sa vie sur cette chanson !

 _I got that sunshine in my pocket,_

 _Got that good soul in my feet._

 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops (ooh)_

 _I can't take my eyes up off it, movin' so phenomenally_

 _Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop !_

Vlad continuait de chanter, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que les danseurs se mouvaient dans un désordre qui semblait chorégraphié au millième de seconde près.

A la fin de la chanson, la plus âgée remercia Vlad qui prit la main de Shun pour conduire les deux petites filles dans la salle du club d'art.

C'était une salle spacieuse, avec des peintures et dessins accrochés aux murs.

Des enfants et adolescents étaient affairés à peindre, dessiner, sculpter ou même tailler de la pierre.

L'un d'eux, une grande blonde d'environ 11 ou 12 ans, s'approcha, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux verts pétillaient et sa tenue était tachée de peinture multicolore.

"Salut Vlad ! Tu nous ramènes une nouvelle artiste ?"

"Peut-être. Je te présente Anika Assefa. Anika, voici Bieke Van Dijk, notre future Belgique préférée."

La jeune fille rougit. Visiblement, elle appréciait beaucoup le russe.

"Voyons, Vlad, tu me flattes ! Mais dis moi, tu es la première des pays africains que je vois ici ! J'ai déjà rencontré Congo, il ne devrait plus tarder, mais toi, tu n'es pas passée chez nous !"

"Abaye dit qu'on a été colonisés que par l'Italie ! Et encore !"

Bieke sourit doucement et tapota la tête d'Anika qui la regarda, interloquée.

"Dis, il est où Italie ?"

"Italie est encore trop jeune pour nous rejoindre. Mais je suis sûre que Vlad se fera un plaisir de te présenter son grand-frère qu'il connait très bien, n'est-ce pas Vlad ?"

"Bien sûr. Venez, on le rencontrera au self. Il est bientôt l'heure de dîner. Tu nous rejoins Bieke ?"

"Le temps de me nettoyer et de fermer la salle. Ne m'attendez pas." dit la belge en faisant signe aux jeunes artistes de tout ranger. "Allez les gars, c'est l'heure de manger !"

Pendant ce temps, Vlad conduisit les deux petites au réfectoire qui commençait à se remplir.

"On mange quoi ce soir ?" demanda Shun en prenant un plateau et des couverts dans la file.

Anika l'imita et fut suivie de Vlad qui lui expliqua comment marchait le self avant de répondre à sa soeur.

"Du wat."

"Du WAT ?!" s'exclama Anika.

"Oui, du wat." sourit Vlad. "On essaye de manger le plat national du pays qui arrive le jour même. Quand je suis arrivé, on a mangé des pirozkhis et du bortsch. Pour Shun, c'était du riz cantonais et du des dim sum. Et pour toi, on dirait que c'est du wat et du Siga teps avec de l'injera. ça te plaît ?"

Anika acquiesça avec ferveur et vit Shun prendre une grande assiette remplie de nourriture servie sur une injera. _Comme à la maison_ , se dit Anika. Quand ce fut son tour, elle se retrouva devant un homme immense et large comme l'armoire dans sa chambre.

"Tiens ma grande, en ton honneur." sourit le géant en lui donnant une assiette bien remplie de ses plats préférés.

"Merci !"

Vlad passa après elle en saluant le cuisinier (qu'il appelait Charles) et ils cherchèrent une place où s'asseoir.

"Tiens, justement la personne que je cherchais !" dit-il en se dirigeant vers un garçon brun aux yeux verts qui déjeunait avec un grand blond.

Wow, c'était la première fois qu'Anika voyait quelqu'un avec les cheveux et les yeux aussi clairs ! Et Bieke ne comptait pas, elle avait les yeux verts et les cheveux plus foncés. Mais ce garçon là avait les cheveux plus clairs que de l'or et les yeux bleus comme le ciel d'été.

"Anika, voici Roddy et Soren. Roddy est le grand-frère d'Italie. Roddy, voici Anika Assefa, Ethiopie."

"Enchanté !" dit le petit garçon qui semblait avoir un an de plus qu'elle en lui tendant une main amicale.

"Enchantée." sourit Anika.

"Vous voulez vous asseoir avec nous ?"

"Tu ne manges pas avec tes cousins ?" demanda Vlad en haussant un sourcil à l'adresse de Soren.

"Taiga est avec son coloc, à faire Dieu-sait-quoi relié aux mangas, Svea et Lassi mangent ensembles et Nora ne devrait plus tarder, elle était avec Natoo pour réviser."

"D'accord."

Ils s'installèrent et laissèrent une place libre à côté de Soren pour sa soeur qui tardait à arriver. Anika s'assit entre Vlad et Roddy qui discutaient.

"Alors tu veux connaître ma soeur ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Italie, c'est ma soeur. Tu veux la connaître ?"

"O-Oui... Mais Bieke m'a dit qu'elle était trop jeune pour l'académie."

"C'est vrai, mais elle vient le week-end nous rendre visite. T'as qu'à venir dans ma chambre le temps qu'elle arrive avec Papa et papà. Il y a déjà Nora, Shun et Vlad qui restent."

"Okay..."

Nora finit par arriver avec une petite blonde. Anika les trouva adorables, avec leurs airs de poupées européennes en porcelaine. Surtout Nora, avec ses lourdes mèches blondes, ses grands yeux violets et sa peau parfaite et pâle.

"Salut ! Je suis Nora ! C'est toi qu'on fête ? Tu viens d'Ethiopie, c'est ça ?"

Anika hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à manger. Tous sauf Anika découvrirent la cuisine éthiopienne et certains s'en brûlèrent la langue mais tant pis, c'était trop bon !

"Hey Vlad !" appela un jeune homme avec des boucles blondes et de grands yeux bleus qui avait un livre sur son plateau.

"Louis ? Je croyais que tu étais à la bibliothèque." avoua Vlad, le rouge aux joues.

"Hem... Je n'y suis plus ?" bégaya Louis. "Je... Je voulais savoir si... Si tu voulais bien... Tu vois, aller prendre un café ou un chocolat avec moi... Il y a ce café qui vient d'ouvrir sur le campus et Svea m'a dit qu'il était bien alors..."

"J'accepte."

Louis se stoppa dans sa tirade et regarda Vlad avec ses grands yeux écarquillés.

"Hein ?" demanda-t-il pas très élégamment.

"J'accepte de venir prendre un café avec toi. Que dis-tu de dimanche 16 heures ?"

"D-D'accord... A plus Vlad."

"A tout à l'heure Louis."

Dès qu'il fût partit, Vlad fit un high-five avec sa soeur puis avec Soren. Apparemment, se dit Anika, il attendait ça depuis longtemps.


	13. Frussia

Louis était gêné. Pourquoi rougissait-il autant ! Surtout devant Vlad. C'était vraiment la honte.

"Tout va bien Louis ? Tu as de la fièvre ?" demanda Vlad de sa voix grave qui faisait frissoner le français.

"N-Non... T-Tout va bien." bégaya Louis.

Le russe sourit. Oh, il savait très bien ce qui perturbait son colocataire. C'était lui. Parce que bien sûr, Vladislav savait que Louis était amoureux de lui. Il n'était pas du tout discret ! Après tout, ils dormaient dans la même pièce et Louis parlait dans son sommeil. Ou du moins, il répétait le prénom de Vlad sans arrêt. Et son ami russe trouvait ça adorable. Tout comme le rouge qui s'étendait sur tout le visage palot du français. Oh oui, vraiment adorable.

Louis sirotait son chocolat viennois dans ses deux mains pendant que Vlad tenait son café noir dans la main droite.

"Tu sais que tu es adorable ?" murmura Vlad avec un sourire conquis.

Le français rougit encore plus, si c'était possible, et laissa Vlad lui caresser la joue de sa main gauche. Le contact était rugueux à cause de la main caleuse du russe mais qu'est-ce qu'il adorait ça ! Sa main abîmée sur la peau douce de sa joue provoquait d'incontrôlables frissons chez Louis qui ferma les yeux.

"Je t'aime." continua le russe amoureusement. "Et je crois qu'avant de te connaître, je n'avais jamais été heureux. Quand j'ai décidé de repartir de zéro, je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer. Je crois qu'aucun de nous deux ne s'attendait à l'autre. Mais te connaître à réchauffé mon cœur et mon corps de glace. Grâce à toi, je vis. Quand j'ai touché ta peau pour la première fois, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Alors Louis, veux-tu être mon petit-ami ?"

Louis crut que son cœur allait fondre. Toute sa tirade, Vlad l'avait faite en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec ses prunelles violettes à vous faire fondre la calotte glacière. Et sa voix... Elle vous réchaufferait l'hiver en Sibérie. Bien sûr, il avait déjà entendu Vlad chanter, dans la chambre, dans la salle de bain, au club de chant. C'était simple, il ne passait pas une journée sans chanter, tout comme Louis ne passait pas une journée sans lire.

Louis allait répondre -oui bien sûr, qui répondrait non à une telle déclaration ?- quand il entendit un coup de feu au loin. Suivit par d'autres, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Immédiatement, Vlad se mit en position de défense devant le français et commença à analyser la situation. Des coups de feu. La World Gakuen était un endroit sécurisé, tenu secret aux yeux du monde. Seuls les nations et les professeurs savaient où ils se trouvaient.

Des hommes surgirent, habillés et noir et cagoulés. Vlad sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

Des terroristes.

Il savait, grâce à ses pères, qui avaient quand même des services de renseignements dans le top 10 du monde, qu'un groupe de terroristes qui s'appelaient les "anti-nations" travaillait justement contre les nations et voulait les détruire. Et quoi de mieux qu'infiltrer l'école de futures nations pour cela ?

Les hommes cagoulés se rapprochèrent, armés jusqu'aux dents de diverses mitraillettes, couteaux et armes comme des pistolets. Rien que Vlad, ayant grandit dans la rue avec la menace du recrutement de la Bratva, n'ai déjà vu. Mais Louis était un peu plus impressionné.

"Vlad, c'est qui ?!"

"Des terroristes. Lèves les mains et ne bouges pas. Je te promets qu'il ne va rien t'arriver."

Louis s'exécuta et ils attendirent. Bientôt, des deux jeunes furent encerclés et des armes étaient pointées sur eux.

"Un seul geste et vous êtes morts. Noms, nationalités." dit celui qui semblait être le chef avec un fort accent russe.

"Vladislav Ivanovich Braginski. Russe."

"L-Louis Bonnefoy... Français..." réussit à articuler Louis.

"Deux membres du G8. Génial. Regardez celui-là, on dirait qu'il va se pisser dessus. C'est nous qui te faisons peur, petit ?" railla le chef.

"N-Non... Je n'ai pas peur..."

Le chef ricana et s'approcha de Louis pour lui soulever le menton avec le canon de son arme. Le français essayait désespérément d'avoir l'air brave et une lueur farouche s'illumina dans ses yeux bleus.

"Ah, j'aime ce regard. Peut-être que si tu es gentil avec moi, je te laisserai en vie. Pour l'instant."

"Touche le encore et je t'arrache les couilles, _говнюк_ (connard)." grogna Vlad.

"Ouh, celui-là à du mordant ! J'adore ça ! Un bon combattant je parie. Tu pourrais m'amuser."

Vlad grogna quelque chose en russe avant de déocher un coup de boule à ce terroriste qui était définitivement trop près de lui et trop menaçant envers Louis.

Aussitôt, un coup de feu partit. Dans son mollet. Il hurla de douleur et se retrouva au sol, maintenu par deux hommes.

"Intéressant. Tu as du cran. J'ai hâte de _jouer_ avec toi." susurra le chef des terroristes à l'oreille de Vlad qui essaya de se dégager, en vain.

Il avait beau se débattre, la poigne des hommes ne faisait que se resserrer et sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il devait protéger Louis. A tout prix. Il devait aussi mettre Shun à l'abris. Et Alice, et tous les enfants. Tant pis s'il y passait.

Un coup de crosse derrière le crâne le mit K.O et il ferma les yeux, inconscient.


	14. Captivité

Louis ouvrit les yeux péniblement et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre à la World Gakuen, aux murs crème, avec ses boiseries vernies, ni dans sa chambre dans l'appartement parisien de Francis, aux murs blancs, et encore moins dans le cottage d'Arthur dans la campagne londonienne. Non, il n'était à aucun de ces endroits.

Il n'entendait pas les habituel bruits qui pouvaient lui faire reconnaître ces endroits. Ni les bavardages des élèves qui allaient au réfectoire, ni la voix de Vlad sous la douche, ni les bruits de cuisine et encore moins les odeurs. Pas d'odeur de croissants faits maisons, ni de chocolat chaud ou de café et de vieux livres.

Il était dans une pièce aux murs et sol de béton brut, avec une simple ampoule qui pendait du plafond et une chaise sur laquelle Louis était attaché. Il ne voyait pas de porte et supposa qu'il lui tournait le dos.

Un hurlement lui glaça le sang. C'était un hurlement de douleur pure. De souffrance.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Louis entendit des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un approchait. Il tourna la tête au maximum pour voir qui entrait et vit un homme cagoulé à coté de lui. L'homme était grand et large, musclé.

"Alors c'est toi qui plait au chef, hein ?" dit l'homme avec un accent anglais.

"S'il vous plaît... Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait ?"

"Vous êtes des nations, ça me suffit. Vous êtes des êtres ignobles."

"Mais on est que des enfants... Ma soeur n'a que 4 ans ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal !"

Le coup partit sans qu'il le voie venir. Un uppercut dans la joue gauche. Louis se retrouva à terre, la chaise ayant basculé sur le côté. Son bras était coincé sous le dossier de la chaise et il voulu crier de douleur mais un coup de pied puissant dans le ventre l'en empêcha.

Il vomit. Du sang et son déjeuner.

Il avait trop mal pour pleurer.

"Vous êtes des abominations. La mort est encore trop douce pour vous, espèce de monstres."

"Nous... ne... sommes pas... des... Monstres !" articula Louis malgré sa joue douloureuse en regardant son agresseur droit dans les yeux.

"Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, toi et moi." sourit l'homme de manière sadique.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Vlad entendit Louis hurler de douleur. Il aurait voulu l'aider, le protéger, l'emmener loin de ces hommes horribles et le soigner. Mais voilà, lui aussi était attaché et battu. Du sang coulait sur son visage, le forçant à fermer les yeux et il ne pouvait pas l'essuyer.

"Toujours aussi combatif." dit le chef, appréciateur, alors que Vlad se débattait pour se libérer.

"Vas te faire foutre, ублюдок (salopard) ! Relâches Louis !"

"Oh, mais on ne serait pas inquiet pour son ami ? Ou devrais-je dire, son petit-ami ?"

"Et alors ? T'es jaloux ?" ricana Vlad.

"Moi ? Jaloux de deux pd ?"

Le coup partit et la douleur envahit le ventre de Vlad. Il venait de se prendre un coup assez fort pour le faire cracher. Du sang, au goût qui envahit sa bouche.

"Alors, on est toujours aussi impertinent ?"

"Où sont les autres ? Qui avez-vous prit ?"

"Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ?! Mais quel imbécile."

"Mes parents vont vous retrouver. Et aucun gouvernement, aucun avocat, ne pourra vous protéger de la colère des nations"

"Bouhouhou, maman, j'ai peur !"

"Crois-moi, ta mère ne voudras plus de toi quand elle saura ce que tu as fait"

"C'est plutôt ta mère qui ne vas pas te reconnaître quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, Vladoushka."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !" hurla Vlad en se débattant.

"Quoi ? Vla-doush-ka ?" sourit l'homme en égrenant chaque syllabe avec un plaisir palpable.

Il commença à frapper l'adolescent sans se retenir. Les coups pleuvaient sur Vlad qui n'avait pas le temps de souffler ou de crier de douleur.

L'homme continua de frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit essoufflé et il sortit de la pièce, laissant Vlad sur sa chaise, la tête pendante. L'adolescent avait les pensées qui tournaient à 100 à la minute dans sa tête.

Ils étaient là à cause d'une raison bien particulière. Les anti-nations les détestaient. ils voulaient les tuer.

Mais avant, ils comptaient bien les faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible.


	15. Blessures

Depuis 3 mois, Ivan n'avait cesse de chercher les enfants disparus. Vladislav, Louis, Soren et Rodrigues. 4 enfants. 4 futures nations. 4 petits qu'on avait horriblement kidnappés et qui devaient souffrir quelque part dans le monde, loin d'eux, loin de leurs parents. Ivan ne pouvait que les chercher. Il avait retournée la Terre entière et il ne restait qu'un seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas fouillé.

Les parents avaient le cur brisé chaque fois que Lyn, Alice, Shun ou Nora demandaient après leurs frères. A chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant la chambre de leurs fils. A chaque dîner de famille où ils étaient aux abonnés absents. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux craquait et pleurait dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Ivan avait craqué plusieurs fois. Yao aussi. Il savait qu'Arthur, Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Mathias et même Lukas avaient tous craqué à un moment ou à un autre. Prostrés dans les bras de leur compagnon, à l'abris du regard des enfants, ils avaient pleuré leur sentiment d'injustice, leur tristesse, leur peur de ne jamais revoir leur fils.

Alors ils cherchaient. Ils cherchaient partout. Et aujourd'hui, ils pensaient être arrivés au bon endroit. Un vieux bunker allemand à la frontière avec la Belgique. Bella les avait aidés, car elle avait sentie une présence suspecte près de chez elle depuis 3 mois et elle était maintenant sûre que c'était le groupe qu'ils cherchaient.

Ils avaient mit en place une opération musclée, mais assez délicate pour protéger les enfants.

Les forces spéciales avaient créée une diversion et les Nations avaient pénétré dans le bunker. Ils avaient cherché dans les petites pièces dénudées leurs enfants. Mathias avait trouvé Louis dans la première sur la gauche. Arthur se précipita dans la pièce pour voir son fils allongé sur le sol, nu et couvert d'hématomes et de blessures plus ou moins saignantes, plus ou moins purulentes.

Arthur s'agenouilla près de son fils et n'osa pas le toucher, de peur de lui faire mal. Sa jambe gauche formait un angle improbable, impossible, et il ne respirait presque plus.

"Louis... Mon loulou, tu m'entends ? C'est Daddy" murmura Arthur.

Les yeux fermés de Louis s'entrouvrirent et il esquissa une grimace qui devait s'apparenter à un sourire. Arthur lui offrit un sourire soulagé et regarda les secours qui arrivaient. Ils s'occupèrent rapidement du squelette qu'était devenu Louis, le déplacèrent doucement sur une civière et l'emmenèrent dehors où les ambulances attendaient.

L'exploration continua. Dans la pièce d'en face, Antonio trouva Roddy attaché à un mur par des chaînes qui lui mordaient la chair des chevilles. Il était allongé, dans le même état que Louis et respirant à peine lui aussi.

Antonio, une fureur digne de son passé dans ses yeux verts, s'assit à côté de son fils, tâtant pour trouver des os cassés ou des hémorragies. Roddy hurla de douleur, d'une voix rauque et cassée d'avoir trop crié.

L'espagnol ne dit rien et attendit les secours pendant qu'Ivan et Mathias exploraient la pièce suivante. Dans celle à côté de Roddy, il y avait Soren, dans un état tout aussi pitoyable que son ami. On voyait ses côtes et il n'avait que la peau sur les os.

"Hey fiston C'est Far" pleura Mathias en prenant la main de Soren. "Je suis là Papa et Nora vont être tellement contents de te revoir"

Soren soupira mais Mathias savait qu'il l'avait entendu et il sourit à travers ses larmes, secoués par un rire grave et des hoquets.

"Je suis là Je suis là Soren."

"Je vais voir si Vlad est dans la dernière pièce." l'informa Ivan en sortant à pas de loup.

Il ouvrit doucement la dernière porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. S'il avait crut voir l'enfer avec les autres enfants, il passa dans un autre cercle avec son fils.

Vlad était pendu par un poignet au plafond et ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Il était immobilisé dans une position bancale due au fait qu'il n'était suspendu que par un seul bras. Quant à l'autre Il était sectionné au milieu du bras et le moignon était couvert de sang séché et de croûtes purulentes. Ses cheveux longs jusqu'au dessous des épaules cachaient son visage qui devait être bien amoché.

Ivan souleva son fils pour le détacher, malgré ses cris de douleur. Il le porta jusqu'à l'extérieur et l'allongea sur un brancard.

"L..."

"Vladoushka, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Louis... Louis"

"Il va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. On l'a retrouvé."

Vlad esquissa une sorte de sourire cassé et ferma ses yeux violets. Les ambulanciers vérifièrent son pouls et rassurèrent Ivan. Vlad dormait juste.

Le russe croisa le regard des autres pères alors qu'il montait dans l'ambulance.

Ils les avaient retrouvés. Ils avaient retrouvés leurs enfants.


End file.
